Marcas de nacimiento
by Fernylokis de hummel
Summary: harry y blaine son gemelos y ahora despues de estar 18 años separados se encuentran pero lo unico que tienen en comun es una pequeña marca que tienen pero que pasara ahora que se conocen. (A/u) DRARRY Y KLAINE H/D.B/K
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de la historia no me pertenecen solo los tome para jugar un poco con ellos pero en realidad les pertenecen a J.K rowling y Ryan Murphy

- **Marcas de nacimiento**-

Lily llevaba unos 8 meses de embarazo e iban muy bien, totalmente cuidados y amorosos, esperaba con ansias tener a su hijo en sus brazos pero debía esperar a cumplir los nueve meses.

El día estaba raramente nublado lo cual era ilógico ya que en los días anteriores había estado mu soleado y con un color verde alrededor de la casa en la que se encontraba, ya que con su embarazo tuvo que mudarse a la casa de su amiga Molly pues ella ya con tres hijos, uno mayor, unos mellizos y con un hijo en camino era casi una maestra en cuanto a embarazos se trataba.

Molly era una mujer bella con cabello pelirrojo, un poco alta y muy sensible tanto por el embarazo y otro tanto por que así era su carácter, ella le había propuesta a Lily y james mudarse hasta que su tan esperado sobrino como ella le decía naciera.

Eran las 2:30 y tenía cita con el medimago en st. musgo para por fin conocer el sexo del bebe que esperaba aunque ya sabían que era un niño tenían que confirmarlo con el medimago, asi que estaba lista como siempre media hora antes ya se había bañado peinado y mirado en el espejo. Pero estaba un poco preocupada porque su esposo se había retrasado por algo que el ministerio le habían pedido por lo que había mandado una lechuza diciendo que llegaría un momento tarde pero que llegaría, al recibir la carta Molly le había dicho que no se preocupara que así era siempre en el ministerio de magia, con lo cual se había relajado y esperado con paciencia que llegara su amado james, tenía puestas sus manos en su vientre y le decía a su hijo:

No te preocupes mi niño papi llegara en poco tiempo y ya iremos al médico.

En respuesta recibió unas pequeñas pataditas del bebe.

Después de que pasaran unos 10 minutos su esposo llego con el uso de la red flu de la chimenea de los Weasley, después de un pequeño beso de bienvenida se apresuraron a la Red flu y se dirigieron a la clínica del mundo mágico. Con un pop llegaron a uno de los recibidores de la gran clínica. Se dirigieron al mostrador y le comunicaron a la enfermera que los atendió que el medimago los estaba esperando.

L a chica algo delgada y rubia los escolto hasta un cuarto en el que había una pequeña camilla para que la orgullosa madre se recostara antes de entrar a cambiarse y ponerse una bata vi a Narcisa Malfroy que también estaba ahí esperando a que su médico llegara a revisarla para Lily esto no era una sorpresa pues ya sabía que ella estaba igual embarazada pero le irritaba que su hijo tuviera que tener el mismo estado de gestación de que el suyo si bien los Malfroy nunca fueron de su agrado, nunca se le escucho mencionar nada acerca de ellos en su vida prefería no meterlos por ello los ignoraba siempre que se los tenía que encontrar en el callejón diagon o en otro lugar simplemente les dirigía una sonrisa y daba la vuelta.

Entonces al ver a la mujer ahí acostado no le importo mucho simplemente se apuro en cambiarse y apuro a ir al cuarto que le había dicho la enfermera que era en el que la iban a revisar, entro cerró la puerta al instante se dio cuenta de que el medimago ya estaba esperándola. Lo saludo cordialmente y se acomodo en la camilla a la que apuntaba el amable hombre que la revisaría.

Ya cuando se había acomodado en medimago saco su varia y pronuncio un hechizo que ella no conocía _(TAL VEZ ES SOLO LO SEPAN LOS MEDIMAGOS)_pensó y se olvido de ello solo se dedico a ver los mágicos rayos dorados y rosas que salian de la varita y se dirigían a su vientre después de un rato el medimago concluyo el hechizo y con una gran sonrisa se dirigió a la salida y llamo a james que estaba muerto de nervios por saber las buenas nuevas asi que entro y se coloco a lado de su mujer y fue cuando el mago les dio la noticia de que esperaban a dos niños, lo cual los dejo atónitos nunca se hubieran esperado eso, entonces le preguntaron a que se refería con eso.

Pues miren decía el mago con la varita en mano pronuncio un hechizo que hizo que el vientre de Lily empezara a mostrar dos rayos dorados, lo cual según decía el mago era porque el color dorado del hechizo mostraba que esperaban un niño pero que hubiera dos cordones dorados significaba que o bien esperaban gemelos a esperaban mellizos pero dado el caso de que los cordones lucían un poco distantes el médico les dijo que eso significaba que esperaban mellizos.

¡!Mellizos! grito confundido James, pero como es posible que los otros medimagos no se hayan dado cuenta antes o será que no tenían idea de que eran gemelos.

Oh no señor y señora Potter lo que pasa es que este tipo de hechizos solo se ocupan cuando se quiere conocer el sexo del bebe pero rebelan mucho mas por ejemplo esto de que son gemelos o también puedo ser que sus hijos se encuentran marcados. Pero de todos modos es un honor muy grande para mi el darles la noticia de que esperan gemelos. ¡FELICIDADES!

¿Marcados perdón no entiendo? James pregunto.

Si mire señor Potter cuando un niño es procreado en nuestro mundo otro es procreado en otro así que es muy poco probable que en ambos mundos se gesten gemelos y cuando estos naces tienen una marca que es única y como le dije en un principio solo puedo saber que están esperando dos niños pero si quiere puedo saber si sus niños están marcados, pero debo explicar para que no tenga malos pensamientos que estar marcado no es malo al contrario es una profunda conexión entre ambos chicos, podrán saber que piensa el otro o incluso podrán saber si el otro está lejos, cerca ,bien ,mal, cualquier cosa del otro la sabrá el gemelo, lo más lindo será que casi no tendrán que hablar entre ellos porque todo se lo dirán con la mente es un vinculo que como usted sabrá no se da mucho así que será lo mejor comprobar si usted espera esos hermoso niños tan únicos por que solo se han dado tres casos en casi 100 años espero necesitare ayuda con el hechizo.

Con delicadeza salió del consultorio donde se encontraban, ambos padres se miraron desconcertados el silencio reinaba hasta que james otra vez emocionado reacciono y abrazo a su mujer con suficiente fuerza pero deteniéndose para no lastimarla y le dijo:

Tendremos 2 niños! Oh por Merlín! Seré padre de gemelos es la mejor notica que me han dado.

Inmediatamente bajo sus manos al vientre abultado de su esposa y dijo con un susurro acercándose a a el.

Oh por dios chicos como le habían hecho para que no los descubrieran pero ahora saben tendrán un padre que los amara demasiado y una mamá que es la mejor que les pudo haber tocado, dicho esto noto que su mujer no había hablado desde que supieron la notica entonces dirigió su verde mirada a la ahora su esposa y le pregunto-¿cariño estas bien? ¿no has dicho nada que no te alegra?.

Claro que me alegra amor es lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado en esta vida claro después de casarme contigo claro. Pero me preocupa sabes que los tiempos que estamos viviendo ahora son muy difíciles y si nos llega pasar algo en el trabajo o algo así no me perdonaría si les llega a pasar algo a mis hijos.

Por favor lily si se de lo que hablas pero nuestros hijos estarán seguros te lo prometo hagamos esto si los mortifagos de Quien no debe ser nombrado nos encuentras tomaremos caminos distintos con unos trasladores que haremos en cuento veamos las marcas si es que están marcados tomaremos la forma para hacer dos trasladores y será fácil escapar está bien

Nos reuniremos en Francia para luego ir a otro lugar ¿de acuerdo?.

SI amor creo que sería lo más lógico y lo mejor para nuestros bebes dijo Lily más tranquila.

:Ñ

En ese momento en el otro cubículo la hermosa mujer rubia llamada Narcisa recibía la noticia de que estaba esperando un pequeño varón lo que era bueno porque era su primer hijo y así tenía que ser pero lucius su esposo no sonreía ni nada solo miraba desde lejos la escena pues sabía de sobra lo que iba a tener que vivir su pequeño.

:ñ

Ahora si tengo lo que necesitábamos señores Potter les presento a mi secretaria la señorita Alice ella es una joven de gran confianza porque si sus hijos se encuentran marcados tendrán que ser realmente fuerte pues como les dije casi nadie sabe de este tipo de nacimientos pero no es nada que no se pueda ocultar hasta que los niños crezcan así nadie sabrá de que están marcados entendido.

Si por supuesto respondieron james y Lily al mismo tiempo.

Muy bien entonces necesitare que me ayuden ustedes también, usted señor James me tendrá que ayudar a pronunciar el hechizo y usted señora solo relájese pues no les pasara nada a sus bellos mellizos. Dicho esto comencemos el hechizo con el que podremos saber esto es el siguiente _**revelare iunctio insignitur (1)**_ es muy rápido pero necesito que pongan todo de su parte por favor señor usted tiene un patronus verdad-Si así es señor- entonces cuando estemos haciendo el hechizo necesito que se concentre en su patronus pues es la única forma en la que el encantamiento dará resultado.

Asi lo hicieron ambos pronunciaron el hechizo e inmediatamente los patronus de Lily y James salieron hacia el vientre de la mujer quien miraba atónita el cómo los dos ciervos iban lamiendo su vientre y comenzaba a brotar de este una luz morada que iba girando alrededor de ambos animales.

Hasta que surgió una luz mas rosada que significaba que si ambos niños estaban marcados pero en distintas partes de su cuerpo pero eso no lo sabrían hasta que sus hijos nacieran les había dicho el doctor.

Asi pasaron dos meses en los que estaban ahora más felices que nunca pues sabían que además de ser sus hijos serian tan especiales como nunca imaginaron, en cuanto llego el dia de que los niños nacieron fue todo un espectáculo de magia pues el doctor les había dicho que por estar marcados deberían tener un parto diferente y pues eso casi no les importo solo querían saber que forma tenia la marca de sus hijos y de que color eran esos ojitos.

Cuando por fin los tuvieron entre brazos se dedicaron a besarlos y mimarlos, después de unos instantes se percataron de que sus hijos tenían al en sus caritas en la parte inferior del mentón pero de distintos lados cada uno por ejemplo Harry tenia la curiosa marca en el lado derecho de su rostro mientras Blaine la tenia en el izquierdo, pero lo mas curioso era la forma de esta que tenia forma de…

Continuara….

A que soy malo ¿Qué forma creen que tengan las marcas de Harry y Blaine? Comenten no es malo al contrario el quedarse asi no sirve mas que para el estrés ayuden y motiven chicos asi digan que les gusto mas del fic ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, o que no les gusto y asi ya saben.


	2. adios

Marcas de nacimiento capitulo 2

En este capítulo se encuentra situaciones violentas y robo de infantes así que solo es una advertencia. Los personajes no me pertenecen.

Las marcas de sus pequeños eran hermosas por así decirlo tenían la forma de una pequeña flor muy antigua conocida como _Diliges era una hermosa flor con solo tres pétalos de color rojo fuego que en temporada de frio cambiaba de color a un toque más rosado y en verano era más de un toque azulado y verde el color que tenían ambos chicos los ojos en distintas estaciones, y no eran _**metamorfomagos, ** eso ya se los había explicado el medimago asi que el pequeño detalle era que ya sus marcas apenas habían aparecido pues era común que adoptaran las habilidades de le antigua flor que cambiaba de color dependiendo las estaciones, y como las marcas seguían rojas lo mas fácil era decir que solo sus ojos cambiarian de color conforme pasaran los meses.

Sin importar que sus ojos realmente eran color avellana los de Blaine y azules los de Harry.

Aunque ambos chicos al parecer no eran iguales del todo ambos tenían un cabello que parecía tener vida propia, ambos tenían aun en su marca una pequeña salida que indicaba que eran que tenían una pareja aunque no era fácil ver a personas que tuvieran una pareja predestinada pero sus hijos si.

Al principio Lily se preocupo por que sus hijos no encontraran a sus parejas y que si los encontraban los rechazaran pero luego pensó que eso no seria posible por que si no mal recordaba el medimago había dicho que seria fácil pues sus perejas no se enamorarían muy fácil de otras parejas.

Tal vez era eso la que le hizo querer proteger a sus hijos de la guerra que se aproximaba además porque sabía que QUIEN- NO – DEBE-SER-NOMBRADO- buscaba a todos los niños que según la profecía podían ser quienes los vencieran y pues es ese tiempo solo habían nacido cuatro niños sus gemelos, el hijo varón de Narcisa y el hijo varón de la segunda hermana de Narcisa, y estos al ser partidarios del serñor oscuro no podían traicionarles pues los únicos que estaban en peligro eran sus hermosos y distintos gemelos.

Cuando se entero que alguien los había traicionado supo que tenia que separarlos y dejarlos solo con sus familiares mas cercanos.

A Blaine lo enviaron con los Anderson familia de James, estos ya contaban con un hijo pero decidieron apoyar a su primo cuidando a blaine quien era un lindo bebito de tan solo un añito era muy bien portado no lloraba y tenia un poco risado su cabello.

A Harry lo enviarían con los Evans una familia modesta pero humilde tios de lily, Harry el ser mas inquieto que su hermano Blaine, también tenia la diferencia de que su pelo no tenia risos si no solo era un poco quebrado pero nada de chinos en el. También sus padres decidieron hacerlos pasar por niños completamente diferentes y ya que no eran copias no les fue difícil al contrario a Harry le hicieron crecer el cabello mas rápido de lo usual y usaron un pequeño hechizo que le daño tan solo temporalmente la vista.

Y a Blaine le pusieron un hechizo el cual evitaría que su pelo se alisara y dejaron sus ojos completamente bien pero conservaron las marcas.

Lily y James pensaron que deberían ocultar las y evitar nombrar a alguien que no fuera Molly y su esposo los únicos que supieran que habían tenido gemelos y además marcados.

Entonces se pusieron a buscar algún hechizo para cubrir las marcas hasta que fuera el momento en el que sus hijos volvieran a unirse pues ellos tenían presente que no sobrevivirían al ataque del señor oscuro.

Después de un tiempo de estar preparando todo y buscando el hechizo indicado se pusieron en marcha llamaron a Molly y le dijeron de su plan y de que necesitaban alguien que cuidara de su hijo Harry pues no lo habían logrado mandar con los Evans pero no se darían por vencidos ellos tomaron a Harry y se lo entregaron después conjuraron el hechizo que le quietaría la marca dejaron también en una de las manos de un sobre el cual debería entregarle a Harry al cumplir 18 años para que se reencontrara con su hermano gemelo también explicándoles a ambos niños su situación y cuando el hechizo que ocultaba se desactivaría. También contándoles que su herencia permanecería para cuando ellos se vieran de nuevo y también les contaba como tenían que buscar a sus parejas y tal vez cuando los vieran o las vieran tendrían que tener cuidado pues ellos siendo marcados por wecas ósea hechiceros blancos tendrían serias diferencias con sus parejas pues cada uno tendría afinidad con algún elemento y su pareja con el contrario de este.

Asi que también la pareja de Harry se llevaría mejor con Blaine y la pareja de Blaine se llevaría mejor con Harry pero no deberían enojarse solo tendrían ojos para ellos y para nadie mas.

Incluso les dijeron quienes eran sus padrinos y a quien tendría que dirigirse para que les contara sobre ellos les desearon suerta para encontrar a sus parejas y fortaleza pues tendrían un pesado futuro con la guerra les recordaron que los amaron desde que se enteraron.

Entonces después de todo solo les tocaba esperar a que el señor oscuro llegara habían tenido el placer de tener dos hermosos hijos aunque no les alcanzara a ver crecer solo les importaba que ellos vivirán también Lily a espaldas de su marido les había dejado compradas unas mascotas que se entregarían cuando tuvieran la edad para entrar a al escuela de hechicería.

AHORA LO UNICO QUE LES IMPORTABA ERA QUE SUS HIJOS SOBREVIVIERAN.

CONTINUARA….

Lo se chicos es un poco mas corto que los demás pero es el único corto se los juro el próximo capitulo ya habran pasado 18 años asi que espérenlo.

Gracias por leer


	3. Wicas

Capitulo 3

Los malfroy una familia de sangre pura descendientes de una gran y poderosa familia mas antigua del mundo mágico.

Narcisa era una mujer con pelo negro con blanco, con porte elegante, delgada, alta, con ojos inexpresivos de color negro. por la educación recibida en su antigua familia ella tenía dos hermanas mas Bellatrix y Elizabeth quienes eran mujeres pelinegras con ojos negros como la noche piel pálida y carácter muy diferente.

Narcisa quería a su hermana Elizabeth porque era la mas parecida a ella le importaba mas la familia que ella misma, platicaban muchísimo de todo hasta que su querida hermana se hubo escapado tras la aparición del señor oscuro en esos tiempos las tres hermanas eran demasiado iguales físicamente las tres tenía el cabello negro y blanco, delgadas, piel pálida como antes les describí.

Las tres hermanas en el colegio fueron un gran tercio todas poderosas pero con carácter completamente distinto, Narcisa era demasiado seria y le costaba mucho mostrar sus sentimientos era fría pero no como una serpiente, Bellatrix Era la chica mas arrebatada de las tres tenia grandes defectos como ser impulsiva y además de que parecía llegar a tener un poco de locura, Elizabeth en cambio era dulce, inteligente, sensible, única entre el triangulo de las hermanas black.

Cuando el señor oscuro se presento las tres sabían que debían alejarse o simplemente caer frente a el, Bellatrix fue la que se le unió primero, Narcisa no se le unió solo se caso con Lucius malfroy fiel seguidor del mago tenebroso y Elizabeth temiendo que el tipo le hiciera algo se alejo, se mudo a los estados unidos donde el único contacto que tenia era con sus amigos se olvido de sus hermanas que a pesar de tener ideas distintas sabían que su magia estaba conectada y que aunque se alejaran sabrían de cómo estaba la otra lo mas maravilloso fue que las tres se embarazaron al mismo tiempo sabiendo muy bien que todo fue a que eran descendientes wicas ósea descendientes de brujas elementales.

Cuando supieron esto Narcisa supo que tendrían que tener a sus hijos pero que alejar al hijo de bellatrix seria un riesgo pues ella estaba destrozada por la falta de amor en su vida asi que el dia que ella tuvo a su bebe al mismo tiempo sus hermanas también estaban en parto, sabia que tenia que mandar a su sobrino con su otra hermana pero como lo haría si ni siquiera le había escrito pero creía que la magia le ayudaría y asi había sido pues su hijo y el de bellatrix habían nacido marcados con pequeños simbolos de la diosa wicca que era un pequeño circulo con medias lunas a sus lados izquierdo y derecho ambos por lo que sabia que tenia que buscar un hechizo que le mostrara donde se encontraba su otro sobrino.

Entonces la hermosa mujer busco en todos los libros que le habían regalado sus padres y lo encontró, un hechizo único con el cual podría dar con el chiquillo entonces, tomo el libro y a su hijo salió apresuradamente al comedor donde se encontraba su esposo quien al verla tan solo asintió y la dejo irse por ese dia.

Narcisa una mujer decidida partió a la casa de su herma quien estaba inmovilizada por un hechizo que ella mismo logro lanzarle luego del parto para asi evitar matara o entregara a su bebe al maldito monstro ese, nadie sabia que la loca de su hermano habia tenido un hijo y menos alguien tan poderos como un wica ella sabia que era lo mejor alejar a ambos chicos de ahí pero no podía irse solo mandaría a el pequeño Christopher con su hermana Elizabeth y ella sabria que hacer, llego a su destino y entro silenciosamente, esperando que nadie la viera, ya adentro comenzó a buscar lo necesario para el hechizo y lo encontró de milagro.

Tenia que hacer una pequeña poción y luego recitar tres veces el hechizo y esperar a que resultara asi que busco los ingrdientes y un caldero.

Ya con todo listo se fue a buscar al pequeño Christopher encontrándolo tranquilamente dormido en el cuarto que lo habia dejado entonces salió de nuevo a la sala quito todo con un pequeño hechizo de limpieza total y se situo en medio dibujo el tan conocido símbolo wica una flor con tres hojas .

Puso tres velas de distintos colores en cada una de las puntas las velas eran para alejar la magia oscura que estaba en la casa las encendio en sentido contrario a las aujas del reloj diciendo y agradeciendo a los dioses elementales de la magia pura.

Luego tomo el caldero y lo puse en medio lo lleno con agua y comenzó:

_-que las flores blancas ayuden a marcar el camino logradfo entre los tres, que el agua purifique este enlace momentáneo y que este incienso me ayude a dirigir al viento en la dirección correcta._

_Introdujo cada una de las cosas en el circulo y luego puso petalos de rosas en el caldero, un poco de esencia de unicornio, una escama de dragón, y una hebra del cabello de una sirena. _

_Luego giro tres veces el el pequeño pedazo de varita de cobre y lo surmegio y entonces dijo el hechizo_

"_maria, gratia et virtutes elementorum quaerat ventos terrae odor reperio deum Tertius modus est dea nescia nostri de stirpe vestra ad adjuvandum me réspice"_

_Lo dijo tres veces en perfecta traducción y luego tomo a su hijo y con un pqueño corte derramo una gota de su sangre en el caldero luego tomo al otro bebe e hizo lo mismo después de eso solo espero._

_De las veelas surgieron pequeños lazos del color respectivo y se fueron uniendo oviamente uno era mas fuerto que los otros entonces en el caldero surio una imagen de un pequeño castaño de piel blanca con los ojos azules junto a su madre quien miraba como la marca en el hombro de su hijo brillaba con intensidas y sin pensarlo pronuncio:_

_En estados unidos hermana , en Ohio._

_Fue lo único que dijo antes de que los lazos que ataban la imagen se desvanecieran a un segundo después tomando a ambos niños solo se escucho un pequeño crack de ella desapareciendo en la habitación solo quedo un profundo ollo blaco que rápidamente fue consumido por la magia negra._

_=O=O=O=O=_

_Chicos perdón por el retraso pero deben entender que se me perdió la memoria donde lo tenia escrito y la verdad no recordaba muy bien que habia escrito les juro que me pondré las pilas con este fic cuando termine el de A primera vista que solo son 25 capitulos y este será de 30 por favor comprendan regálenme un comentario ejejje _


End file.
